Incompatible diet
by dzha4225
Summary: (Rated M for biotic-consumption. (Terraria/PROTOTYPE crossover)) (The quest to find a strain/species of Evolved that does not eventually break through technological singularity within 4 to 8 chapters is hard. Really hard. Let's see whether giving them an voracious appetite for Element Zero would help.) (Warning: May Break the Universe even more than Incompatible Systems.)
1. Chapter 1

**System 314, Turian Patrol fleet ****_THV Desolas_**

"Relay 312-normal."

"Relay 313-normal."

"Relay 315-normal."

"Relay 314..."

Nihilus Vakarian: "Active?"

Desolas Arterius: "No. You have to see it for yourself."

What used to be the large, Round, red-colored core of Element Zero, characteristic of an Inactive Mass Relay, is now looked like if someone have taken a bite out of it-half of it's volume seems to have been missing, and something that looked a lot like that of a Turian ship, if not for the fact that it was constructed out of something that looked a lot like the Omni-Armor/Omni-Blades used by the Citadel and the Terminus Systems only with a greenish glow instead of blue or yellow, can be seen parked alongside of it. Glowing streams of some sort of energy, that could be either a tractor beam or an extension of the ship itself, could be seen attached to the half-eaten part of the Mass Relay's Core, pieces of Element Zero that used to be part of the core itself could be seen moving through the glowing conduit and entering the object.

"Oh My Spirits. That thing... It was mining the Mass Relay itself! It would put an end of all Space Travel as we know it!"

"Open Fire on that thing!"

The entire might of the 36th patrol fleet was unleashed onto the ship-looking thing on the side of the Mass Relay-But before the 3% light-speed projectiles could reach the object, the half-eaten Mass Relay suddenly activated, the Object turning into a stream of greenish light, and shot through the newly created relay FTL corridor toward somewhere beyond it's destination.

Being heavily damaged from having near half of it's core mass eaten by the unknown vessel/object, Relay 314 quickly overloaded and exploded into a fireball that was brighter than every star in the entire galaxy-energy nearly half of a full-energy II supernova was released in the detonation, wiping out the entire 36th patrol fleet, as well as the entire 314 system in the process.

**System 314, 2 years later, Council Investigation Fleet ****_THV Arterius_**

Jumping into the system using one of the remaining 5 relays, the Council Investigation Fleet started their investigation of the Incident they termed "Relay 314 Incident/Detonation".

Saren Arterius, Overseeing the investigation alongside Matriarch Benezia, approached what used to be the position of Relay 314 on the flagship of the Investigation Fleet, _THV Arterius_.

"Almost 3 weeks after the investigation, and still no result."

"Wait. Something is happening."

As they approached the still-glowing remnants of the exploded Relay 314, somehow still holding itself together as a large cloud of glowing gasses confined by residual Mass Effect fields, something that resembled an arriving Relay Jump-streams of greenish glow that undoubtedly of Mass Effect origin, shot from outside of the system, and landed in the center of the glowing remnant. The Jump revealed more than a dozen ships resembling Turian design, but with majority of the Hull replaced with what looked like green-glowing Omni-Armor as the streams of greenish glow subsides from the return to Normal Space.

"These must be the Objects seen devouring Relay 314 during the Incident! Open Fire on the Objects! We can't afford to lose another fleet on the system!"

"Wait, didn't last detonation happen because the object fled through a Relay dodging fire, overloading it as some sort of escape plan?"

"They don't have a Relay in range! Just beat the h**l out of it."

As more than 10 Turian Dreadnoughts launched their 25-kg mass accelerator rounds, alongside nearly 60 cruisers and countless frigates of all races, the Objects didn't move-as if they knew that they could no longer escape.

The Rounds hit the largest of all the Objects, flashes of explosions pelted it's surface as the rounds impacted-but the objects revealed to be completely unaffected-a brightly green-glowing barrier appeared around the Object, which the Mass Accelerator rounds impacted harmlessly, dissipating into the emptiness of space.

"Analysis suggest Biotic barriers-wait, the entirety of the objects, including the Hull and all the structures within, minus what looked like a drive core and some sort of engines, was built using Biotic Barriers alone."

Saren Arterius: "Biotic barriers? Which kind of race could make this kind of barriers? How strong their Biotics are? Are these even technological at all?"

"Fire on the smaller object! We need to retrieve a sample of this new species, live or dead-We can't let this race of Biotic-adept savages eat all our technology!"

"To STG headquarters-ready to design a Genophage for this new species as soon as a tissue sample is retrieved-we can not let history repeat itself."

Exingivus:"What would this new species look like? Perhaps Asari? Or Prothean? These are two of the only species that are known to possess Biotics of this kind of capabilities. "

Extactrus:"I hope something that looked like the Rachni. Or Thresher Maws. So we won't have guilt in eradicating them once we start an all-out war."

Saren: "Fire Disruptor Torpedoes! We need to rip through their barriers!"

Thousands of brightly blue-glowing dots launched out of the various ships-the powerful, fluctuating mass effect fields tipping them should be able to rip through even the toughest Biotic Barriers with ease...

Millions of glowing energy streams/tendrils, the same as the ones used to consume the core of a Mass Relay during the initial Relay 314 incident, shot out of the objects-and each punched right through a torpedo, destroying it before it could reach their targets. Three rows of torpedo fire exhausted the Investigation Fleet's supply, and not even a single torpedo have reached any of these objects.

Matriarch Benezia: "Interestingly I didn't see any offensive abilities being used, yet. Are these ships without a main weapon?"

The objects turned their Anterior end towards _THV Arterius_, and other vessels of the Investigation Fleet, each shot out a stream of greenish light which hits the vessels they were pointing at. A deep thud could be heard by Saren Arterius, as _THV Arterius _rocked from the force of something impacting it's hull.

Saren Arterius:"That's no Cruiser... That's a Cruiser-sized boarding pod!"

"Hull breach on Deck 3. Sealing all pressure bulkheads near the breach-All crew, put on your helmets and prepare for depressurization."

Sirens blaring as the ship's VI announcing more and more breaches in the pressure bulkheads sealing the ship's insides apart from each other, an invisible enemy have boarded the ship, and Saren Arterius announced a deployment of marines to the breach on _THV Arterius__'__s_ communication channel.

**Deck 3, ****_THV Arterius_**

Turian Marines finds their positions behind the various covers within their section of the ship, preparing to face the unknown threat. The room was eerily silent...and only the sound of high-density alloy bulkheads being blasted open one by one could be heard.

The sounds are getting closer...

The sounds are getting closer...

Suddenly, two streams of green light busts out from behind the high-density alloy bulkhead as if it wasn't even there, each selecting the most efficient route to puncture through the marines deployed beneath, changing direction and came toward the Turian marines behind their covers. The Marines opened fire on to the heads of the streams of light, but the bullets bounced off the streams harmlessly-one of the marines got struck through the skull by a deflected bullet, and was dead even before his body even hit the ground. The marines watched in horror as the streams of green light punched through their cover like it wasn't even there, and as the Turian marines are struck by the streams, their bodies literally exploded-into millions of glowing fragments and streams of particles, before getting absorbed into the heads of the streams.

The entire section was cleared of any Turian presence even before the marines could report or scream-and as a result, eerie silence and the sounds of bulkheads and walls being smashed through was the only sound they could hear.

**_THV Arterius,_**** Command deck**

As the sounds of bulkheads being smashed through being nearer and nearer, and the voices from the remaining Turians on the ship getting sparser and sparser, Saren Arterius issued an order to abandon ship-but before he could open the doorway that leads to his escape pod, the reinforced high-density alloy bulkhead that separated the Command deck from the Escape Pod racks was busted through by streams of green light, which proceeds to punch through and absorb every single Turian on the Command Deck-bodies shattered into millions of pieces of brightly glowing fragments and streams of luminous particles, before the fragments and particles joined the streams of light themselves.

Saren Arterius could see outside of the window of the command deck, that all the major ships of the Investigation Fleet, including all Turian Dreadnoughts and nearly half of all cruisers within the fleet, Asari and Salarian included, have turned their guns against the other Investigation Fleet vessels themselves. And the bizarre glowing objects which the still-unknown threats came from, having fulfilled their jobs, disappeared leaving only the matter-based engines, some of the Drive Core components and some other miscellaneous devices behind.

Hearing the crackle of electricity and smelling the smell of ozone-indicative of extremely strong biotic energy, Saren Arterius ran in horror as he tried the best to escape from one of the streams of light-and only to find out that the second stream of light have already landed in front of him, and as the glow faded and the particles materialized, something that resembled a masculine Asari with fur on the top of the head , five fingers on each hand, and wearing what seems to be armor that resembles serrated metal bands, only glowing brightly green from the seams, have appeared. (In case you are wondering, the armor these guys wear resemble the RIG suits from Dead Space.)

"We could have smashed through and ate you like the others on this ship. But we need your memories to proceed in our first contact with the larger 'Citadel'."

Saren Arterius: "You... ate them? We will be forever at war with your kind and would fight you until the last Turian standing. And I would never tell you about the K..."

Saren Arterius drew his pistol, and attempted to shoot himself in the head-suicide is an acceptable move in Turian doctrine to inhibit information loss, especially when there was a chance that your enemy may torture you to get what they want from your mouth.

And nothing happened. Something that resembled a (straight) tendril, or a pulse of glowing energy jetted out from the figure in front of him, and the pistol was struck out from his hand before he could pull the trigger.

"We don't want our food to ruin the most valuable part of itself when we feed on your memories." the figure grinned evilly, an armored hand gripped onto his neck and held him up into the air like what he did to his victims during his past assignments as a SPECTRE. Saren Arterius felt the same as what his prey used to feel when he hunted them down and killed them mercilessly during his previous assignments...before he could see the air around himself start to burn, his body start to glow more and more brightly, and lost consciousness as his body exploded into billions of pieces of brightly glowing fragments and streams of glowing particles, and is absorbed into the figure's "body".

Erfrid MCgrath, extracting the memories of Saren Arterius as the particles that used to be a part of the Turian's brain is being absorbed into himself, it's quantum states recorded before being subdued into quantum vacuum by the powerful mass-lowering fields within his Event Horizon, and their mass-energy added to his reserve of Dark Energy, shuddered a little, before transforming into the exact appearance of Saren Arterius in a burst of static and a flash of light.

As the captured vessels pelted the rest of the Investigation Fleet into clouds of debris and fireworks in the cloud of still-glowing remnants of Relay 314's detonation with Mass Accelerator rounds and GARDIAN lasers, Erfrid MCgrath, disguised as Saren Arterius, opened the communication channel to the Citadel Council, and said "This is the Citadel Investigation fleet of the Relay 314 detonation incident, we have confirmed the origin of the detonation was due to the emergence of a new alien species, and despite some conflicts and some casualties, we have made Contact".


	2. Chapter 2

**May, 2064 A.D.**

As the first viable colony was established on Mars, the RFI thought that they could easily deal away with the Conduits-sending them to mars without a self-sustaining food supply, and force them to work at the thread of food deprivation.

As the project was approved by the United Nations, several thousands of rocket launches, each carrying hundreds of people that are confirmed Conduits or have test positive for Conduit genes, were sent to mars.

They thought that Normalcy could be now maintained on the Earth, without rogue super-powered individuals wreaking havoc everywhere in the U.S.

How wrong they are.

**Jan 2065 A.D.**

Work Camp #44, Prometheus Planum, south pole of mars.

Xen Averitian, a hidden Conduit of Smoke-Kinesis, ventured out into the dust-storms of the Martian spring. The Security bots withing the work camps attempted to stop them, but the extreme dust-storm means that even Robots could not operate within this kind of conditions.

Xen Averitian, however, took the full advantage of the storm- the dust in a dust-storm is a kind of smoke, after all, and therefore, the Smoke-Kinesis powers of Xen means that he is literally surrounded with fuel. Using the dust-storm as the source of energy, Xen Averitian explored the Prometheus Planum, hoping to find something that is safe and free from the RFI security forces that guarded the camps.

Xen Averitian wandered aimlessly, topping up his health and charging around using the dust around him, until he stumbled upon a large piece of metallic object buried in the ground.

Interested, Xen Averitian unleashed all his powers onto the piece of metal, blasting away at the surface with bolts of concentrated dust until the metal finally gives, revealing a hidden chamber below.

Sensing that the scanning apparatus of the RFI failing to reach into the structure, Xen Averitian took a small rest, and returned to Work Camp #44 to tell the others about it. In secrecy.

The population within Work Camp #44 have started to disappear, one by one.

**Jul 2065 A.D.**

A massive mutiny broke out within the RFI's martian Work Camps-after one hidden-conduit named Sygmear Khan smuggled a few seeds onto the surface of mars that allowed food to be cultured in secrecy, and after the martian dust have all but crippled the security Bots there to the point that the RFI's defenses are no stronger than a sheet of paper when facing all the might of every Superpowered individual on Earth.

It was believed that a Conduit of Electrokinesis, Hel MCgrath, secretly amassing static electricity from Work Camp #45's power grid, released a massive burst of EMP when on duty for maintenance of the Work Camp's Radio Uplink Antennas, which disabled every RFI robot within the Camp, starting the mutiny.

Somewhere within the Prometheus Planum structure, a gravitational anomaly fluctuated in reaction to the massive burst of electricity.

The RFI's rule of the Martian Work Camps were overthrown at the end of July, a genuine Independence Day for what will be called the Children of Dark Energy.

**Apr 2070 A.D.**

The Prometheus Planum anomaly was excavated-a strange substance that functions as a transducer between electrical and gravitational energy-it creates gravitational anomalies when subjected to an electrical charge, and electrical charges when subjected to gravitational forces.

Initially remaining a curiosity, the discovery that the strange substance amplified and converted external disturbances into electricity of which a vast majority of Conduits could feed on in place of normal food, have given this substance, called "Electrogravitite", a very real use. It solved the constant shortage of food on a newly independent Mars.

**May 2077 A.D.**

The Prothean Archives was excavated and decoded-plans of an Electrogravitite-catalyzed fusion reactor was discovered.

The Electrogravitite generators on the different Camps on Mars was retrofitted with Electrogravitite-catalyzed fusion technology, which dramatically increased the generators' output.

With an abundant source of energy, what used to be small Work Camps of the RFI have became burgeoning martian cities, and the first Child on mars was born.

However, the unshielded Electrogravitite generators have also caused some strange...things to happen within the physiology and powers of the inhabitants of Mars.

**Jan 2080 A.D.**

After several thousand failed births, some specific genetic markers, which were found traced even by the Protheans themselves, upon exposure to radiation from the Electrogravitite generators, caused the birth of the first Conduit of Graviokinesis-an isotope, which was called "Solarium" by the Protheans, have been embedded in the body of the first Conduit of Graviokinesis, which, leveraging the already-present electrokinetic powers of the original genome, enabled the Conduits of Graviokinesis to manipulate mass and gravity around them to extents that no other races could ever hope to reach-and that includes the ability to increase the mass of virtual particles within the Quantum Vacuum around them to such an extent that they become real particles and appears out of thin air, and the opposite ability which subdues real particles back into Quantum Vacuum by lowering their mass to such an extent that they are drown out by the fluctuations of Quantum Vacuum and disappears from existence.

**Mar 2080 A.D.**

All successful childbirths around the Electrogravitite Generators have been found to be Conduits of Graviokinesis-the radiation from the Electrogravitite Generators were evidently inhibited the proper development of an embryo when certain genetic traits were not present, which means that the birth rate on Mars is much, much lower than what is needed to maintain a stable population.

Researchers rushes in to solve the problem, and, from the Archives left by the Protheans, the specific genetic markers and the corresponding traits for Graviokinesis, or "Biotics" as called by the Protheans, was isolated from the present population of Graviokinetics using protocols outlined in the Prothean Archives.

A gene therapy that inserts these traits into developing Zygotes using CRISPR-Cas9 was created and distributed throughout all of mars, which appeared to be working in restoring birth rates to earth-like levels.

All children born after the therapy possessed Graviokinesis powers as at least a secondary power-though the more original powers still existed abundantly among the Children of Dark Energy.

**Apr 2080 A.D.**

Limits of Graviokinesis found-Without an external source of energy, Initially one can only produce 31.5 KG worth of matter before become unable to make more or needing to absorb matter to replenish his/her "reserves", which appears to have no upper limit on how much mass it can store-any mass that were absorbed simply adds up to the amount of matter one could make, regardless of the 31.5KG deficit limit which is initial to all Conduits of Graviokinesis.

**Aug 2080 A.D.**

Mechanism of Graviokinesis eluded- Mass-Energy absorbed by a Graviokinetic appears to be stored inside a localized field of Dark Energy that surrounds the Solarium inside their bodies, which is released whenever a Graviokinetic produces particles from Quantum Vacuum as the Mass-Energy of the particles produced.

**Nov 2095 A.D.**

The first offspring of a Graviokinetic was born-and some part of the newborn child's body appears to have been made of virtual particles-a trait that is likely the result from the food-deficiency of Mars selecting for strains that can make their own food.

**Jan 2109 A.D.**

The original settlers on Mars start to die off due to the intense radiation and their intolerant physiology-while the newly born Martians gifted with Graviokinesis do not seem to age once they reached puberty-the likely explanation being that the Broken parts of their cells are constantly being absorbed and replaced with equivalents made of Virtual Particles, which prevents ageing from taking place.

Certain Powerful Graviokinetics gained the ability to change the appearance of parts of their bodies through careful creation and absorption of mass.

Newer generations that were born on mars contains higher proportions of Virtual particles that replaces concrete organic matter within their biomass, confirming the selection pressure idea

**Jun 2125 A.D.**

Sexual Reproduction disappears as the last naturally born baby on mars was delivered with a Virtual Particle content of 100%-

The main form of reproduction of the inhabitants of Mars is conjugation-the parents first obtain the sufficient amount of Solarium or Electrogravitite for making a new Individual, then apply the necessary fields and operations to construct the offspring around it using genetic information from both parents. The resulting offspring is at adult age from the beginning, and is able to produce offspring immediately after birth as long as there is a supply of Elevtrogravitite or Solarium. Very Important since Graviokinetic Individuals does not age. Though gender selection is still random. Martians born this way now call themselves the Children of Dark Energy.

Due to their Virtual Particle based body composition, the Children of Dark Energy can change their appearance, body structure and clothing at will-though a template is still needed for anything that is bigger than the dot at the end of this sentence, or more complex than accessories and clothing. Templates are usually obtained by completely absorbing someone or something, and then analyzing the states and positioning of their constituent particles.

**Mar 2131 A.D.**

With cold blood, the Inhabitants of Mars attacked Earth using spaceships whose blueprints were derived from the Prothean Archives and constructed using a mixture of Mass Effect fields and Graviokinetic structures, consuming everything in vengeance.- All the technologies of the RFI, the non-Conduit Humans as well as the genomes of every living cell on Earth and structural information of everything within the first 10km of the Earth's Crust was absorbed, assimilated and analyzed. The stripped Earth glows red from the heat in the mantle that got recently exposed from the loss of nearly 10km of radius within a week as the Children Of Dark Energy strips the Earth for mass energy and data.

**May 2131 A.D.**

The Children of Dark Energy, running out of Solarium and Electrogravitite which is necessary to produce offspring, opened a "Mass Relay" mentioned in the Prothean Archives on Mars in hope to find more Electrogravitite or Solarium to eat and reproduce with.

**Jun 2131 A.D.**

Realizing that the dormant form of a "Mass Relay" was one of the biggest concentrations of Electrogravitite in the entire galaxy, large vessels were dispatched to collect and dismantle them, cutting through the outer shell using Graviokinesis (Anything that is made of particles could be absorbed, even the "ultrastrong" materials the Mass Relays and the Citadel were made of) and mining the Electrogravitite within it's core to feed the burgeoning population of the Children of Dark Energy.

**Feb 2134 A.D.**

An experimental jump drive was created from the reverse-engineered mechanism of half a dozen dismantled "Mass Relay"s, leveraging the powerful Graviokinetic powers of the Children of Dark Energy, a jump drive capable spacecraft could jump anywhere from 500 to 1500 light-years at once-the same range as a secondary "Mass Relay".

**Dec 2144 A.D.**

Fleets of jump drive-capable "foraging vessels" were dispatched through the "Mass Relay" network, using their orientations to help guide the Jump Drives toward their victims, and extract the Electrogravitite core from them using modified Graviokinesis and plain old Mass Effect fields to bring back to Human space for feeding. One of the vessels happens to land in the 314 system, and encountered the 36th patrol fleet of the Turian Hierarchy.


End file.
